Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive8
This is an archive – please don't edit. I have reviewed all pages marked for deletion as of the time of this message, and am OK with all, except for reservations marked below. Of course, continue to morph the "Merged" tips into redirects rather than deleting them outright. I'd like to get Template:Merged to automatically add a redirect, but am not sure how to accomplish that. I may fiddle with it some but am pretty busy, so the manual method is probably good enough for now. --Fritzophrenic 03:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but don't bother with a redirect scheme because I have finished deleting all the old redirects that I wanted to delete, and you have sold me on the idea of keeping current titles, so (unless I very explicitly state otherwise for some unforeseen event) I will be keeping all titles of established tips. I have a system that handles making the redirects quite well using my bot. JohnBeckett 05:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Key mappings Don't delete. i found it via google and found it useful. though i agree it needs cleanup. thanks :The problem is that a very small number of us are trying to clean up the Vim Tips wiki, and merging/deleting stuff that is essentially meaningless is an essential step. I can see that there may be some voyeuristic interest for a Vim user in the tip, but that's because it is a mashup of various unrelated concepts, and something is bound to be of interest. You would see more worthwhile things by pressing "Random page" in the wiki sidebar a few times. My guess is that you were searching for "key mappings" (not any of the topics in the tip), and as the delete message says "Has some ideas of interest, but they can't be found by anyone who might need them". However, the article has nothing helpful to say about key mappings (whereas other tips here found with the same Google search do have useful content). So, I still favour deletion unless there is a good reason to keep this (we would normally look for a place to merge, but really there is no content that is worth merging because the useful stuff is already covered in other tips). Other comments welcome. JohnBeckett 08:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I think I agree with John on this one. Nevertheless, if the original poster would mention what specifically is useful in the tip, I think we should make an effort to move it elsewhere before deleting the tip. Also, what was the intent of the google search that led to this tip? If the intent was to figure out how to do a key mapping (and the usefulness is just the ability to learn by example) then we should make this tip a redirect to our key mapping tutorial. --Fritzophrenic 02:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Win32 binaries with perl, python, and tcl I think this one should be a redirect to our Where to download Vim page in case anyone looks for a search term such as this, and for the sake of external links. --Fritzophrenic 03:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Good idea – consider it a "merge". JohnBeckett 05:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the present contents are completely obsolete. The answer to "Where can I download Vim binaries with Perl, Python, Tcl (and Ruby, and MzScheme, BTW) for W32?" should be Steve Hall's "Vim without Cream" which isn't even mentioned by that Tip46 — a tip starting with the words "Windows binaries of vim 5.7 are available"... and, in its Comments, mentions 6.0.158 (!) as the "current" version of Vim, with a URL I never heard of. I'd say kill the present contents, and possibly make the tip a redirect — though "Where to download Vim" sounds to me like something that would be easily found even without such a redirect. — Tonymec 16:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC)